


【冬铁】《完美攻略》（叔侄恋，ABO）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 古典ABO，城主Bucky×王子Tony有孕期PLAY，产乳，注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
那个孩子惊慌失措地出现在他的门口。  
“只有您能帮我了，詹姆斯叔叔。”他纤细的身子上套着不合身材的宽大衣袍，巴基一看就知道是怎么回事。  
“几个月了？”  
“八个月。”托尼不敢看对方的眼睛，“我一直藏得很好，可是现在孩子大了实在藏不住……”  
“……先进来吧。”巴基胸腔里涌出一股说不清道不明的情绪，对于这个侄子，他只在对方几岁大的时候跟他玩过几次，上次见面还是大半年前的皇室聚会，他只远远看了一眼，听自己的皇帝老兄说起他要订婚。他万万想不到对方会千里迢迢地跑来自己的城池。想必孩子的父亲一定不是什么王子的夫婿，而是未婚先孕。这是一桩丑闻，才刚刚经历过第一次初潮的小Omega会惊慌失措也很正常。  
“你们没有保护措施吗？”  
托尼怯怯地看他一眼，摇摇头，“我当时不懂这些。”  
“该死，怎么会有这种人渣。”巴基咒骂一声。  
他是这座城堡的主人，掌管着方圆几百里的土地，所有侍女见到他们都鞠躬行礼，不敢看跟在城主后面的Omega，但希尔女爵是个例外。确切地说，她是这座城堡的女主人，只不过他们的婚姻有名无实：希尔听从父亲旨意嫁给对方，却嫌弃对方是个独臂的残疾人，从来不肯与他同房，婚后一直各玩各的。此刻女主人见了跟在巴基后面的大肚子Omega，不禁冷笑出声。  
“这么说你可以让Omega怀孕？我以为你那东西跟假肢一样不管用呢。”  
巴基冷冷地看她一眼，希尔被对方带着寒意的眼神一扫，不由得噤声。托尼不敢看这位凶悍的女爵，只轻轻行了个礼，巴基拉住他的手，大声道：“你不必向她行礼。”  
托尼是国王唯一的儿子，也就是未来的君主，自然不需要对一个女爵客气，可希尔没见过这个养在深宫里的小王子，对这番话有着不同的理解，她立即暴跳如雷道：  
“听着詹姆斯，我不管你在外面怎么玩，但是没有谁可以凌驾于我之上！”  
“正巧我也有事告诉你，”巴基面无表情地看着她，“我们离婚吧。”

巴基将托尼带到一间贵宾的客房。一路上托尼都欲言又止，到了无人的室内终于道：“对不起，巴基叔叔，都是我的错。”  
“这不关你的事。”巴基温柔地抹平小侄子头顶翘起来的卷毛，“你以后会知道，人们的婚姻并不总是意味着甜蜜。”  
“可是我只想和心爱的人永远生活下去。”托尼脸色微红，殷切注视着他。巴基有一瞬间的失神，这个侄子是上帝的宠儿，他的面孔宛如天使，被他的眼睛注视着，所有Alpha都会折服。但他宽松的衣袍下掩饰不住的孕肚，又好似被玷污一般，让人心生怜惜。  
巴基叹息一声，问他：“孩子的父亲是谁？”  
“我，我不知道。”  
“不知道？”巴基觉得自己是不是过于古板了，现在的孩子怎么这般奔放？托尼急忙补充道：“去年那次家宴我突然发情了，走到御花园就没了力气，我不知道是谁帮了我……”  
托尼声音越来越小，巴基听了直皱眉头，在订婚宴上被别的Alpha标记，还有比这更糟糕的事吗？  
“你的订婚对象……”  
“我对他说了实情，可是，他却说不要紧。”托尼看上去有些沮丧，“他只是想通过我掌权而已。”  
“你们解除了婚约？”巴基暗自松了一口气，这让他觉得很奇怪，只得告诉自己是因为托尼没有嫁给一个不爱他的人。  
“嗯，我告诉父王他搞上了我的侍女。”托尼眼中闪过狡黠的光，巴基看着对方的身材，哭笑不得。  
“没有你这么可怜的机灵鬼了。”  
“巴基叔叔，您一定要帮我。”托尼抚上自己的肚子，“我不能让父王知道这个，我会让皇室蒙羞。”  
“你先在这住下吧，等生产结束我再送你回去，只是这个，”巴基指了指他的肚子，“你打算怎么办？”  
“请您抚养他长大成人吧。”托尼起身对巴基重重一拜，巴基赶紧扶住他。  
“我不是个好父亲，但是我也不能将他抛弃，或许您会想要一个孩子。”  
“我……”巴基突然想到了很多事。从他十七岁收到雪片般的情书，到在战场上丢失一条手臂，从此被放在这座偏远城堡里颐养天年，他身边有那么多Omega，可是没有人真的爱他，他们爱的不过是自己的财产和地位。他从未想过自己会有一个孩子。  
“我会好好教育他成人。”巴基给了自己的侄子一个拥抱。  
直到走出屋子，巴基才突然想到：为何托尼身上没有别人的味道？  
2.  
城堡里的侍女都知道自家主人带回来一个挺着大肚子的Omega，作为下人他们不敢妄加揣测，但都自然而然地将托尼当成了新主人。他们私底下议论，原来主人不亲近女爵，是因为喜欢这种纤细的小男孩。他们有理由这么怀疑，即使身材变了形，托尼依然是这里最明艳动人的Omega，有的下人甚至不敢直视他的双眼。那双眼睛，绝对会让最冷漠的Alpha燃起欲火。

托尼九个月了，城堡里的医师都说他随时可能临产，这段时间他一直被好吃好喝地伺候着，脸上都胖了一圈。巴基时不时会来看看他，带来外面的趣闻，托尼脸上时常流露出向往。巴基想到自己这么大的时候只知道在战场上厮杀，根本没有承担这样大的压力。  
这天他正要就寝，突然有人进来通报：“新夫人要生了！”巴基愣了一下，才明白“新夫人”指的是谁，立即套上外袍跑到托尼的寝殿，一路上，下人们的行礼他也视若不见。  
“叔叔。”托尼仰面看向门口，巴基心里一惊，只见他原本红润的脸蛋变得苍白，额头因为阵痛爬满细密的汗珠。  
“男性Omega产道比女性窄些，一般生产时Alpha都要全程陪伴，用信息素帮助对方放松。”医师附在他耳边小声道，“现在才开始痛，还要好几个时辰，您最好一直在这里。”  
“我知道了。”巴基答应着，心里却没底，他不是托尼的Alpha，信息素未必会对对方起作用。  
“必要时，您需要帮他开拓产道。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“就像平常做的那样。”医师擦擦冷汗，示意助手跟自己出去，紧紧关上房门。  
巴基全身僵硬，开拓产道，是他理解的那个意思吗？  
“叔叔，你来陪我坐一会好吗。”托尼对他伸出手。巴基镇定了一下心神，走到床边坐在托尼身旁，紧紧握住他汗津津的手。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“这会不痛了。”托尼努力露出一个微笑，忧虑之色依然没有褪去。“医师刚刚跟您说了什么？”  
“唔……没什么，他不说我也会一直陪着你的。”巴基露出一个慈善的微笑，背后冷汗直冒。  
“托尼，如果，我是说如果，你的身体状况导致我不得不做点什么……你能接受吗？”  
“当然。”托尼像小时候那样把脑袋靠向他肩头，“叔叔是为我好，我明白的。”  
巴基在想，别人家的叔侄也会这么亲近吗？他安慰自己，这么可爱的孩子谁见了都会喜欢的。  
“啊——”托尼痛哼一声，小脸都皱到了一起，显然是阵痛又开始了。巴基心疼地搂紧他，在耳边轻声安慰。  
“坚持住，托尼。”  
“可是真的好痛。”小王子从来没受过这种苦楚，泪珠不停从眼角溢出，“标记我，巴基叔叔，我能好受点。”托尼露出背后一截白玉般的脖颈。  
巴基只犹豫了几秒，就对准他后颈一口咬上去，把浓郁的Alpha信息素注入腺体。托尼觉得全身像被泡在温水里一样舒服，阵痛似乎也没有那么痛了。  
但很快，下一波更猛烈的阵痛袭来，托尼咬破了自己下唇，指甲紧紧抠着巴基的假肢。巴基心如刀绞，头一次恨自己无法为别人分担痛苦。  
“巴基叔叔，”托尼抬起泪眼看着他，“你的手臂……也会这么痛吗？”  
巴基一怔，努力挤出一个微笑。“是啊，一开始很痛，每个阴雨天也会痛，身体不愿意接受已经失去一条手臂的事实，所以制造出它还在的假象，却会让人更难受。”  
“原来是这样。”托尼坚定地点点头，“既然大家都会痛，我也要坚强起来，像叔叔一样。”  
“托尼，你不必总是这么坚强。”巴基盯着眼前的Omega，缓缓而庄重地在他唇上印上一个吻。托尼没料到他的举动，呆呆愣愣地注视着近在咫尺的人，连呼吸都忘了。  
“让我帮你，好吗？”巴基将手放到他大腿上。  
3  
巴基想不通一切是怎么开始的。他的侄子突然大着肚子来求助，他一边帮忙安顿快要生产的Omega，一边还得帮忙瞒住自己的国王兄长。现在，托尼即将临盆，他却……  
巴基站在床边，左手分开Omega冰清玉洁的大腿，注视着因为紧张而一张一合的穴口，只觉得一股邪火冲入下体。他本来还担心自己无法对亲侄子硬起来，现在，要怎么解释他已经顶起裤子的下腹呢？巴基心虚地对托尼一笑。“我想全国的男人都会为你倾倒的。”  
托尼将脑袋埋进羽毛枕，没有回答他的赞美。这太羞人了，他的叔叔要以这种方式帮助他……在羞耻的同时心底却有隐隐的期许，巴基是很强壮又英俊的Alpha，很多少男少女都曾幻想过他，这个偶像一般的人物却要对自己做一些令人血脉贲张的事了。  
巴基伸出手指试着探进那个穴口，内壁被破裂的羊水滋润地十分潮湿，几乎不费什么力气就放进了两根手指。  
“嗯……”托尼低吟一声，生产时的甬道敏感极了，只是被手指插入就觉得酥酥麻麻，下意识收紧了内壁。巴基惊奇地发现对方居然在把他的手指往里吸，骨节分明的手指一直刮到内壁很深的地方，他能描摹出里面的褶皱和凸起。  
“啊，别碰，那里……”托尼绷起脚背，体内的敏感点被找到了，强烈的快意涌来，他几乎忘了自己还在生产，露出的脸颊憋得通红，双唇无意识张着。巴基觉得下体硬得不行，也不再坚持，抽出手指抬高他的双腿，将自己的分身抵在穴口。  
“不舒服一定要告诉我。”巴基说着，硕大的头部缓缓没入潮湿的肉穴。托尼睁大了眼睛，内里空虚的地方被完全撑开，一点一点填满，他从心底生出满足。  
分身进了大半就遇到了阻隔，即将生产的生殖腔位置已经很靠下，本就不长的甬道更短了。巴基不敢全进去伤害到托尼，只得憋着一肚子欲火开始浅浅的抽插，即使如此还是会次次顶到已经半开的入口。  
“哈啊，别磨那里……好奇怪……”孕肚挡住了视线，托尼以为对方进入得很深，敏感的生殖腔入口被磨蹭着爆发出惊人的快感，那是几乎无人碰触的禁忌之地，更何况内壁被昂扬的巨物完全撑开，所有敏感点也被磨蹭着。  
“叔叔，太大了……啊……”  
“Fuck.”巴基觉得下身又粗了一圈，见鬼的，他的侄子怎么会这么诱人，自己还毫无知觉？他的节奏开始变快，没有理会Omega的呻吟，生产的甬道弹性十足又有体液润滑，每次拔出穴肉会挽留地吸着他的茎身，插入时龟头会碰到生殖腔入口，就好像被另一张小嘴伺候着。巴基虽然很少沉迷于性事，却也觉得这是自己干过的最舒服的肉穴。  
新一轮的阵痛开始，但托尼却完全不觉得有多痛，全身都被快乐的浪潮吞没了。  
“哈啊……好深……会，会顶到孩子……”托尼嘴上这么说着，身体却下意识迎合着对方的节奏，小腿紧紧缠在对方的背上。巴基失笑，突然起了玩笑的心思。  
“不诚实的孩子是要受罚的。”巴基抽出自己的阴茎，托尼迷茫地看着他，不明白他为什么离开自己。巴基坐在床侧，冲他招招手。  
“想要就自己坐上来吧。”  
“不，不行……”托尼下意识捂着肚子，目光在对方竖起的硕大和自己肚子之间转来转去，最终只好吃力地爬起来，跨坐在对方双腿上。  
“乖孩子，这就奖励你。”巴基扶着他对准自己的阴茎坐下，托尼脚下在光滑的绸缎被上一滑，“噗嗤”一声完全坐了下去，体内的肉棒马上顶开了生殖腔。  
“啊————”托尼受不了地尖叫着，居然一下子就高潮了，不知什么时候挺起的小肉棒射出浊白的液体。巴基眼睛发红，也不管对方是否还有身孕，就托着他大力操干起来。这个姿势很方便就进到最深处，每一次抽插也十分有力，托尼被干得目光涣散，只能大声呻吟。  
“呜呜……叔叔好厉害……”  
“全，全进去了……肚子好酸啊……可是好舒服……”  
“操，你怀孕了还这么会吸，不会是主动求别人操你的吧？”巴基爽得也没了平日的温柔，嘴里吐出一连串脏话。  
“呜呜呜……不，不是的……”托尼抽抽噎噎地摇着头，阵痛已经完全感觉不到了，只有体内的快感是那么强烈，他甚至怀疑对方会顶到腹中的孩子。  
“还说不是，在御花园里就发情，你就这么欠操，嗯？”  
“啊……轻点，叔叔，孩子……”托尼翻起了白眼，内壁一阵抽搐，一大股温暖的液体从生殖腔喷出，巴基被一浇一夹也觉得到了边缘，更加凶狠地操干起来，原本狭窄的生殖腔已经被彻底肏开，像另一张小嘴那样吸着他。巴基在最后关头拔出阴茎，对着托尼的孕肚快速撸动，一股股的精液喷射而出，弄脏了托尼的下腹。  
情欲褪去，巴基面色复杂地看着眼前的一片狼藉，他俯下身吻了吻托尼的额头。  
“我会对你负责到底的。”

4.  
托尼的生产进行地十分顺利，当天夜里就诞下一个男孩，巴基当众宣布这个男孩将会是未来的城主。托尼身体虚弱，在床上躺了好几天，这段时间巴基一直陪着他。  
自从上次的亲密接触后，两人的关系变得有些暧昧，但谁都不好意思提起以后，他们的血缘关系为恋爱带来了阻力，更何况托尼以后要继承王位，他不觉得自己的兄长会认为两人是正当恋爱，而非利用。  
不过有一点倒是变了。  
“托尼，你不必这样的。”巴基呼吸粗重起来，自己的勃起被对方小巧的唇含着，刚刚生产过不久的Omega身体柔软，胸前隆起一个可爱的弧度，两颗乳头像红草莓一样挺立着，勾引人品尝。托尼摇摇头，抬起脑袋对他道：“叔叔这里肿得难受，侄子想帮你。”  
“答应我，这时候别叫我叔叔。”巴基忍住对他为所欲为的欲望，甚至有些不敢看他的眼睛。托尼露出疑惑的神色。  
“那我应该叫您什么呢？”  
“就叫我巴基。”  
“巴基。”托尼软软地唤了一声，似乎很满意这个新称呼，又叫了一声。  
“巴基，我来帮你吧。”  
“……”巴基觉得自己就不该让对方乱改称呼。  
可是巴基的巨物太大了，托尼怎么都无法做到完全含进去，嘴唇也被撑得发酸。他苦恼地想了一会儿，突然灵光一闪，从床上坐起来，巴基不解地看着他，就见对方挺起胸部，把他的肉棒夹在双峰之间。  
“……”巴基觉得血液全冲到了自己的脑门。  
“这样不知道你会不会喜欢。”托尼羞涩地看他一眼，双手托住自己有如少女的双乳，用力往中间挤，贴着柱身上下摩擦。充血变大的蘑菇头像是要戳到他脸上，托尼一低头就能舔到，舌尖在铃口周围盘旋，爽得巴基头皮发麻。  
“托尼，你太棒了。”巴基鼓励地摸摸他的脑袋，托尼得了夸奖更加卖力，娇嫩的皮肤被磨得发红也毫不在意，他真心实意地想要让对方快乐。巴基觉得对方的节奏太过平缓，却不好意思让身体虚弱的托尼加快速度，只好示意他停下。  
“用腿可以吗？”巴基将他平放在床边。  
“可，可以啊。”托尼脸红地像熟透的樱桃。巴基将阴茎夹在对方大腿根，撑住自己的身体不压到对方，但他俯下身去衔住了对方挺立的乳头。  
“啊……巴基……”托尼只觉得腿根被烫得火热，乳头也被吸得酥麻，他从来不知道自己的乳头可以这么敏感。巴基抬起头吻了吻他的双唇。  
“你这里也会有奶水吗？”  
“我不知道……”贵族的孩子都由乳娘带大，托尼还没有喂过自己的孩子。  
“我们得试试。”巴基继续吸住他左边的乳珠，牙齿轻轻啃咬，下体埋在对方腿根模拟性交那样抽插着，火热的柱身时不时会摩擦过他的会阴。托尼觉得全身都变得火热酥麻，乳头涨得难受，好像有什么东西呼之欲出。肉棒也悄悄立起来了。  
“嗯……身体变得好奇怪……”托尼握住自己的东西撸动起来，巴基看在眼里，只觉得托尼怎么看怎么诱人，牙齿轻轻一咬，伴随着托尼的尖叫，一股甘甜的汁液溢出乳头，巴基回味无穷地咂咂舌。  
“你的乳汁真甜，托尼。”  
被吸出乳汁让托尼羞得无地自容，但胸口那种胀痛消失了，他支支吾吾地开口道：“另，另一边，也要……”  
“你就是不知足，是吗？”巴基笑骂一句，依言含住他右边的乳首，身下依然在他两腿间抽插。托尼发出舒适的鼻音，哼哼唧唧地自渎，生产后身体好像更敏感了，只是被吮吸乳头就快射了。对方强大的信息素温柔地包裹着他，让他格外安心。  
“巴基，你想娶我吗？”  
“什么？”巴基一惊，他因为这句话射了出来，精液涂满Omega腿间，但他顾不上这个。  
“听着托尼，我会对你负责到底，但是跟你结亲……你父王不会同意的。”  
“那么你要怎么负责呢，就是做我的床伴？”托尼不悦地撅起嘴。  
“我……”巴基突然不知道怎么回答，因为他发现自己无法反驳。  
“叔叔，我好像爱上你了。”托尼眼中泛起水雾。

5.  
霍华德只知道自己的儿子去叔叔家住了几个月，没想到再次回来怀里抱着一个孩子，还带回了自己的兄长。  
“这是怎么回事？”国王的胡子在颤抖，上帝啊，千万别是他想的那样。  
“我要嫁给巴基了。”托尼一手抱着孩子，一手搂住爱人的脖颈，国王成功因为这句话气得七窍生烟。  
“你还有没有一点廉耻之心，他是你叔叔！”  
“对不起霍华德，但我们是真的相爱。”巴基作出一个无奈的表情，“而且，我们连孩子都有了。”  
霍华德突然想到几个月前，托尼突然开始穿宽大的衣服，他还以为儿子发胖了，叮嘱他少吃点甜食，却没想到那时就已经珠胎暗结。  
“…………巴基!!!”国王怒吼一声，“你他妈的敢上我儿子，这兄弟没得做了！”  
“父王，别气了，我真的喜欢巴基。”托尼上前按住自己父亲因为愤怒而颤抖的手，“您就答应我们的亲事吧，我想，你也不希望儿子嫁给不喜欢的人，对不对？”  
“这……哎，”霍华德头疼地扶住额头，“你什么时候能让父王省点心……”

小王孙越长越大了，对于这个孩子，皇室一直声称是大将军詹姆斯和储君托尼的亲生子，当事人的大将军一直没把这话当回事，但他这几年总觉得王孙长得有点像他。同样的黑发，腮帮子也有点像，完全不同于他生父托尼的脸型，种种疑惑在他心头萦绕。他回忆那次订婚宴，自己喝了点酒，后来发生了什么就完全记不清了。  
“托尼，你觉不觉得这孩子有点像我？”某日临睡前，巴基没忍住将疑问说出口。  
“当然了，那可是你的儿子。”刚刚经历过一场性事，托尼疲乏地打着哈欠。  
“别闹托尼，我是认真的。是真的很像，你不觉得吗？”  
“噗——”托尼看着对方的样子，没忍住笑得越来越大声，在床上滚来滚去。  
“你笑什么？”  
“我之前还在想，你什么时候才会发现呢。”托尼笑出了眼泪，“怎么会有你这么迟钝的父亲！”  
“啊？”巴基张着嘴反应了好一会，终于明白过来，“你，你意思是，他就是我的孩子？”  
“对，对不起。”托尼强行止住笑意，“我骗了你，其实我记得当时的情景，你喝醉了酒，我也不是很清醒，所有我们就……”  
“为什么不告诉我？”巴基心情复杂。  
“我希望你是真的喜欢上我，而不是因为愧疚或是别的什么原因。”托尼钻进对方怀抱，“现在看来，我应该是成功了。”

托尼又一次怀孕了，这次国王和他的夫婿都无比重视，从一开始就让御医住在宫里，随时监测王子的身体状况。  
“你打算什么时候告诉他，是你往他酒里下药，又提前服下诱发剂？”托尼的贴身御医兼好友班纳离开前问道。  
“这个嘛，”托尼无所谓地摆摆手，“我已经得到了想要的人，过程如何不重要。”  
“好吧。”班纳无奈地点点头，“还好我是御医，不然你迟早有露陷的一天。”  
“你可不能拿这个威胁我。”托尼眼中露出久违的狡黠，“说话要有证据才行啊。”  
FIN.


	2. 番外：订婚宴

蜷缩在草丛里，Tony的意识昏昏沉沉，分化性别以来的第一次发情折磨着他。诱发剂比他想象地起效更快些，他知道自己现在有多危险——一个在公众场合发情的Omega，简直是掉进狼群的肥肉——他只希望那些Alpha永远不要走进花园，当然，他的Bucky叔叔除外。  
小Omega为自己的冲动而胆战心惊，如果进来的不是Bucky而是别的什么人呢？他突然害怕起来，不行，这样行不通……  
挣扎着从地面爬起，两腿软地不听使唤，Tony只能尽力使自己站起来。某些湿润的液体就顺着腿根往下流，他眼前一黑，努力并拢双腿往寝殿的方向走去，每一步都要花上很久，走了半天也只是在偌大的花园里转悠。他又急又怕，远处人声渐渐近了，他可不想被谁发现他们高贵的，本该出现在宴会厅的王子正经历着要命的发情期。  
“我很喜欢这里的布置，”磁性的男音在他不远处响起。  
“不了，你知道我不喜欢人多的场合……你先去吧，我还要待一会儿……”  
“老天，不……”高烧的脑袋无法很好地分辨那个声音，只觉得有几分耳熟，却怎么也想不起来是谁，既然是熟人被发现就更糟了……接着，像是印证他的话似的，头顶的草丛被大力分开，铺天盖地的Alpha气息席卷了他，这味道他再熟悉不过了，那正是他想引诱的叔叔，Bucky。  
Bucky一踏入花园就闻到一股奇特的花香，那香气浓郁，诱人，却也十分青涩，多年的经验让他几乎可以断定，有个可怜的小Omega在这里发情了。他今晚喝了不少酒，那些令人厌恶的虚伪贵族在他眼前觥筹交错，他就不小心多喝了些，但这不影响他发现草丛里有个正在发情的可怜Omega。  
“啧啧，瞧我发现了什么，一个在公共场所发情的Omega。”Bucky惋惜似的摇着头，“你就等着别人来上你是吗？”  
“不……”Tony摇摇头，他不敢抬头怕被认出，“求你，别过来。”  
“怎么，我让你饥渴的小穴更湿了吗？”Bucky恶劣地拽起他的头发，少年美丽的下颚骨让他有瞬间的失神，他捏紧对方下巴，手指在唇瓣上按揉着。  
“不知道有没有人说过，你的嘴天杀的适合吸男人的屌。”  
这还是那个不苟言笑常常沉默的叔叔吗？Tony几乎要不认识这个满口脏话的醉汉了，但不得不承认，对方的气息让他更加躁动，对方的话也让他面红耳赤。  
“你是第一个这么说的人。”Tony垂着眼睑，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀般抖动，Bucky很快意识到这句话的潜台词。这是Omega第一次发情，因此他毫无防备，也因此，自己将会是他的第一个男人。  
“我们找个地方。”Bucky对自己笑了笑，那只结实的手臂轻松扛起体态轻盈的Omega。Tony在这失重的时刻紧紧抓住对方的脊背。他意识到自己迈出了成功的第一步。

Alpha毫不怜惜地将他扔在床垫上，Tony认出来这是他在宫里的居所。他并不常来，屋里隐隐有些霉味，那些下人们总是偷懒，也因此这是最适合做些什么的地方，不会有人想到来这里的。  
Bucky活动了一下酸痛的手臂，看着床上小小的身躯：他看起来最多刚成年，一身普通下人的麻布衣服，让Bucky明白这个Omega完全属于自己：他无力反抗，也不得反抗自己的侵占。他突然大笑起来，因为他意识到自己跟那些平时讨厌的贵族没什么两样，虚伪，跋扈。  
“刺啦”一声，那是衣服裂开的声音，Bucky轻巧地将对方剥得一丝不挂，手下柔嫩的皮肤触感几乎让他爱不释手，这个下人的皮肤保养得不错，白嫩地似乎一掐就能渗出牛奶。  
“第一次，对吗？”  
Tony在对方的问询中将脑袋埋得更低，点着头。  
Bucky突然轻柔地摸摸他的脑袋，“别怕，我会轻一点。”  
他解下自己的裤链，露出半勃的性器，Tony第一次看到一个Alpha的性器，深色的性器蛰伏在粗壮的大腿间，黑色耻毛乱糟糟地散发着浓烈的荷尔蒙气息，他一下子软了腰，下体流出可耻的淫液，他在期待这个贯穿他。  
Bucky依然摸着他脑袋，鼓励道：“先舔硬它，我会教你。”  
Tony心尖都在颤抖，他缓缓地凑近那个还未完全勃起就已经不容小觑的巨物，伸出舌尖试探地舔了舔。  
“对，就像这样，舔舔顶端。”Bucky按着他的后脑勺。  
Tony伸出手，他是个好学生，主动用手握住茎身，让包皮褪到后面去，接着就像他被教导的那样，用柔软的舌头舔舐着龟头。  
“对对对，你做得很好。”Bucky呼吸粗重起来，Omega是天才，一下子就让他阴茎充血。“试试把它含住，张开你的小嘴，哦老天，就是这样……”  
Tony努力张着嘴吞下硕大的龟头，他急切地想要让Alpha完全勃起，以堵住他不断流水的小穴。情热迫使他完全按照对方的指令去做，比如舔着腥膻味的性器，甚至将它送地更深，让它抵上自己脆弱的喉咙……他像最低贱的奴婢那样摇摆着臀部讨好求欢，而他自己对此一无所知。  
“真是淫荡的小家伙，迫不及待了是吗？”Bucky这样问着，就看到对方重重点头。  
他本意是想在这张小嘴里射一发，射得他满脸都是，但对方欲求不满的呜咽和潮红的面颊让他心急如焚。  
“行了，做得不错。”他拔出自己的硕大。Omega喘着粗气，唇瓣被摩擦地鲜红，Bucky完全硬了，他轻轻一推就让Omega面对他躺下，直到这时他才发现对方有双好看的眼睛。那眼睛裹着浓雾，散发出琥珀般温润的光，Bucky低声咒骂着，这简直是上帝依照他最喜欢的模样送给他的大礼。  
他将手指戳进那个泛滥的穴口，Omega身体弹了一下，随即瘫软成一条死鱼。连自己也没碰过的地方被粗糙的手指侵入，敏感的内壁受惊地瑟缩着，异物感令他感到不适。  
“放松。”Bucky拍拍他的腿侧。Omega咬着下唇，努力放松肌肉，Bucky掰开他挨在一起的大腿，将自己身躯卡进去，在里面摸索着什么开关。Omega的穴肉天生适合进入，甚至不需要扩张，但这是对方的第一次，他不希望对方受伤。在摸到一处粗糙的地方时，Omega的身体弓起，双腿不自觉夹紧，嘴里也溢出一丝呻吟，Bucky知道自己找对了地方，手指朝着那里一遍遍搔刮戳刺，更多的液体从穴口缝隙涌出。  
“啊……别……那里……”Tony剧烈颤抖着。那是什么啊？他从未感受过如此汹涌的情潮，只是被手指玩弄就湿地不像样子，小巧的性器颤巍巍挺立。Bucky抽出手指，知道对方已经准备好了，就扶着自己被舔得粗硬的性器对准那里。他俯下身嘴唇擦过Omega的耳廓。  
“别怕，马上就不疼了。”  
他说着，下身用力一挺，Tony感到一阵撕裂的痛，这种痛是他从未经历过的，当即哀嚎一声。但身上的男人不会停下来，完全勃起的硕大突破紧致的穴口层层深入，发情期的处子穴肉又紧又热，还自动分泌着液体润滑，他简直从未操过比这个更好的。  
“操，你怎么那么紧。”Bucky吸着气忍住想要射精的欲望，将自己的性器完全送入甬道内。他停下动作在Tony娇艳的双唇上亲吻着，接着开始缓缓抽动。Tony只觉得自己被一根火热粗长的东西贯穿，内壁在每一次摩擦中滋生出难以言喻的奇异快感，他想要的只是被填满，但对方尺寸远超过他的想象。毫无防备地，阴茎刺上一点，Tony尖叫一声，发情期的身体禁不住这样强烈的刺激，他射在自己下腹，还有一些沾到了对方的腹部。  
“这就射了？这样下去可不行。”Bucky惊讶了一下，随即想到一个恶劣的点子。Tony只觉得对方突然停下了动作，不解地看向他，却见他解下自己的发带，在他射过一次依然勃起的阴茎根部系了一个结。充血的青涩性器配上暗红的蝴蝶结，像是什么下流的游戏，Tony羞耻地将脑袋埋进臂弯。  
“不……”  
“相信我，这是为你好。”Bucky将散落的半长黑发别在耳后，似乎很满意自己的作品，又逗弄了两下，接着依然坚挺的硕大才继续操干。他不再保留，次次又快又狠地顶到最深，Tony很快就只能扭动呻吟。  
“啊……太快了……”  
真正的性事与他幻想中完全不同，身体仿佛不再属于自己，被完全打开，生殖腔口被一次次顶弄，疼痛伴随着快感在神经中炸裂。Tony完全支撑不住自己的双腿，膝盖大开着滑落，脚背也舒服地蜷起。他现在知道那发带的作用了。如果不是被束缚着，他或许会一直射精，那样他的身体受不了。但眼下极度渴望得到释放的前端也憋得难受，他看向男人的目光中带上了恳求的意味。  
“求你……让我射……”  
“真是天生的骚货。”Bucky低声咒骂着，没有理会他湿漉漉的目光，对方的哀求更激起了他暴戾的欲望。他似乎回到了战场上，骑着自己心爱的坐骑杀伐掠夺……  
在一次次大力的顶撞中，Tony哭叫着求饶，这除了激起对方的征服欲之外毫无作用。Bucky觉得自己快到了，染着淫液的性器经络分明，叫嚣着宣泄，他用力向前一顶，半开的生殖腔终于被突破。  
“啊……不行，会怀孕……”Tony惊恐地想要后退，却被无情地扯回来接着深入。  
“给我生孩子吧，小骚货。”Bucky笑着长驱直入，不顾对方的尖叫重重顶弄了几下，不忘解开束缚住对方的发带。几乎是同时，Bucky在他体内成结，大量白浊喷射进生殖腔，射精的畅快让他四肢百骸都舒畅无比。Tony则哭叫着射出比之前还要多的白浊，生殖腔壁喷出大量透明的液体。他在被成结内射的痛与快感中爽得潮吹，几乎要失去意识。

结过了很久才消下去，那时醉酒的Bucky早已抱着他熟睡。Tony挣扎着推开他起身，让对方的性器缓缓离开他的身体，那些体液没了阻隔便汩汩流出，无论怎么夹紧双腿都没用，Tony全身也都像是要散架地痛，但为了他的计划顺利执行，不得不离开。他裹着床单最后看了一眼对方，从打开的窗户翻身出去，趁着夜色溜回自己的寝殿。

“我们会再见的，亲爱的叔叔。”


End file.
